


I am always with you

by TY1M95



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sad, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TY1M95/pseuds/TY1M95
Summary: johnny can't let go





	I am always with you

**Author's Note:**

> its sad fic if you were in a good mood don't read it .

its been 4 years now and he still do the same thing every week , he never broke his promise , every week he will come here with red flower in his hand , wearing aTuxedo.

 

" today i missed you so much so i came early , i hope it's a pleasant surprise , but i don't think i can keep on doing this , I mean only one time every week it's not fair so I decided I'm gonna vist you two times every week and I'm planning to make it increase it gradually till i vist you every day "

 

" I know you might be very angry of me now i know I'm broken promises i made with you but .. I am always with you, even if both of us are alone, we are then lonely together .. Forget about you just because you are underground and I'm on ground ?? bullshit this piece of soil isn't enough to take you away from my heart my mind my memories , i still smell you in me i still hear your laugh everywhere around me .. i still love you the same way i loved you the first time taeyong ".

 

 

Rip  
 here lies lee tae yong .. july. 1,  1995 -  june 25 , 2013

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so so so so sorry guys if i made you uncomfortable with my fic please forgive me.


End file.
